Buon Compleanno Series: Yamamoto Takeshi
by luvninosama
Summary: Yamamoto merasa Gokudera menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya selama dia pergi


**Buon compleanno series: Yamamoto Takeshi**

Pairing: 8059 to the extreme!

Rating: T

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Warning! OOC and BL

Enjoy :3

**Aishiteru**

"Hayato~ aku pulang," sahut Yamamoto ceria ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Gokudera.

"Yakyu-baka, bantu aku menyelesaikan semua laporan ini!" perintah Gokudera tanpa basa-basi. Matanya terpaku pada layar komputer sementara tangannya sibuk menekan tombol _keyboard_ dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Bukannya laporan ini untuk bulan depan? Masih banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya," ujar Yamamoto sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Gokudera dan mulai membantunya.

"Aku harus pergi besok… Ukh, seandainya Shibafu-atama dan yang lain mau mengerjakan laporan mereka sendiri-sendiri," geram Gokudera.

"Maa, maa.. Tidak perlu marah, 'kan aku sudah membantumu," kata Yamamoto menenangkan.

Gokudera mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Yamamoto lurus-lurus.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau setiap kali kau pulang, kita selalu mengerjakan laporan-laporan sialan ini, yang bahkan sama sekali bukan bagian kita?" tanya Gokudera serius.

"Tentu saja! Dengan begini aku jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu," jawab Yamamoto sambil menyeringai lebar.

Gokudera tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya menatap Yamamoto untuk sesaat dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tekun.

~*8059*~*8059*~*8059*~

**#Lima bulan kemudian#**

Selama dua tahun belakangan, selain menjadi _rain guardian_ Vongola, Yamamoto juga menjadi atlet baseball papan atas di Amerika. Pada awalnya, dia tidak mau pergi ke Amerika karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Vongola tapi semua orang memaksanya untuk meraih kesempatan yang dari dulu sudah menjadi mimpinya sehingga akhirnya dia terpaksa pergi ke Amerika untuk menjadi atlet baseball. Setelah dia menjadi atlet baseball, Tsuna, sebagai Vongola Decimo, tidak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan misi berbahaya apapun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Tsuna hampir tidak pernah memberikan tugas apapun padanya selain pekerjaan di belakang meja. Yamamoto diam-diam bersyukur pada kebijaksanaan Tsuna karena sesungguhnya dia tidak yakin bisa membagi waktu antara latihan baseball dan misi mafia.

Namun setelah melalui pertimbangan panjang akhirnya Yamamoto memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain baseball. Tiga bulan yang lalu adalah pertandingan terakhir Yamamoto. Dia akan selalu mengenang pertandingan tersebut karena saat itu benar-benar momen berharga untuknya. Saat itu, hampir seluruh sahabatnya datang dan memberi dukungan. Diatas semua itu, yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah kedatangan Gokudera yang biasanya terlalu sibuk untuk pergi kemana pun di luar tugasnya. Gokudera bahkan berlibur beberapa hari untuk merayakan kemenangan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto menghela napas berat. Setelah semua kenangan manis itu, hari-harinya di Vongola HQ sekarang terasa hambar. Dia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama pacarnya tapi Gokudera selalu bepergian dan jarang terlihat di Vongola HQ. Lebih buruk dari itu, setelah mereka pulang berlibur, sikap Gokudera jadi aneh dan Yamamoto bisa merasakan kalau Gokudera menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Awalnya, Yamamoto tidak ingin berprasangka buruk kepada Gokudera tapi ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya jadi berpikiran negatif terhadap pacar tersayangnya itu.

Kejadian pertama terjadi seminggu setelah dia aktif kembali menjadi _rain guardian_. Yamamoto melihat Gokudera berjalan bersama Gamma. Tentu saja kalau hanya itu tidak menjadi masalah karena Gokudera dan Gamma memang sering berdiskusi bersama tentang hubungan kerjasama kedua famiglia. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Gokudera tidak mau mengakui kalau hari itu dia bertemu dengan Gamma. Yamamoto tidak menduga Gokudera akan berbohong tapi dia juga tidak ingin mendesak Gokudera lebih jauh lagi karena tidak ingin membuatnya marah.

Kejadian kedua terjadi dua minggu setelah kejadian pertama. Saat itu, Yamamoto baru saja pulang dari salah satu misinya dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Gokudera sedang menemani Haru berbelanja. Kalau mereka pergi bersama Tsuna dan yang lain tentu saja bukan pemandangan yang aneh tapi kali itu Gokudera hanya berdua bersama Haru. Ditambah lagi, Gokudera bersikap hangat pada Haru, dia tidak mengerutkan wajah ataupun bersikap kasar pada Haru. Keesokan harinya, Yamamoto mendengar Gokudera memanggil Haru dengan namanya bukan 'aho onna' seperti biasa.

Kejadian ketiga, baru saja terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Ketika mereka baru saja datang, tiba-tiba Chrome menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa dan memberitahu Gokudera kalau hari itu dia harus menyusup ke dalam pesta kelompok musuh. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih jauh lagi, Gokudera segera pergi bersama Chrome meninggalkan Yamamoto yang berdiri kebingungan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sebenarnya selain ketiga kejadian itu, Yamamoto mendengar selentingan berita kalau Gokudera sering mengunjungi trio Kokuyo (Mukuro, Ken, dan Chikusa) yang sekarang juga tinggal di Italia bersama Lanchia. Dia juga sering mengunjungi Dino dan tidak pulang selama berhari-hari.

"Ukhh, apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku pergi?" gerutu Yamamoto bingung.

Dan tiga hari belakangan ini, lagi-lagi, Gokudera pergi entah kemana. Padahal menurut keterangan Tsuna seharusnya Gokudera tinggal di Vongola HQ untuk mengurus rencana pembangunan markas mereka yang baru di Namimori bersama Gianini.

"Haaah~ kondisi ini lebih buruk dibandingkan saat aku di Amerika!" keluh Yamamoto pada udara kosong di depannya.

~*8059*~*8059*~*8059*~

**#Dua hari kemudian#**

Saat ini Yamamoto sedang mengerjakan laporan tentang misinya yang terakhir. Dia menatap layar kosong di depannya dengan tidak berselera. Tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Matanya menatap iseng ke luar jendela seolah mencari inspirasi dari pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari jendela kantornya. Saat itulah, dia melihat mobil Gokudera masuk ke dalam area Vongola HQ. Tidak butuh waktu sampai lima detik, Yamamoto sudah berada di luar ruangannya dan berlari menjemput Gokudera. Ketika Yamamoto sampai di _basement_ Vongola HQ dimana tempat parkir berada, Gokudera sedang membelakanginya dan sepertinya dia sedang memberikan instruksi pada anak buahnya.

"Hayatoo~" sambut Yamamoto hangat sambil memeluk Gokudera dari belakang.

Mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, Gokudera kaget bukan kepalang. Anak buah Gokudera yang sudah mengenal sifat atasannya menyingkir pergi dari situ.

"Hayato, okaeri," gumam Yamamoto dari bahu Gokudera.

"...Tadaima," kata Gokudera sambil berbalik.

"Hayato?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" seru Yamamoto panik ketika melihat gips yang membungkus lengan kiri Gokudera.

"Jangan panik begitu, bodoh! Tanganku hanya retak sedikit," jawab Gokudera enteng.

"Siapa yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Yamamoto kalem.

Walaupun nada suaranya kalem tapi Gokudera bisa melihat kilat berbahaya di mata Yamamoto.

"... Jangan terlalu membesarkan masalah, Yakyu-baka! Aku hanya sedikit berselisih pendapat dengan Hibari," jawab Gokudera.

"Aku akan membereskan masalah ini dengan Hibari sekarang juga!" kata Yamamoto, dia sudah siap berbalik pergi.

"Jangan!" cegah Gokudera sambil menahan lengan Yamamoto. "Kumohon…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto," kata Gokudera memulai, dia meremas lengan Yamamoto dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, kau mengerti 'kan?" tanya Gokudera sungguh-sungguh.

Yamamoto menggertakkan giginya tapi dia mengangguk juga.

"Terima kasih. Dan aku percaya kau juga akan melakukan tugasmu," ujar Gokudera sambil tersenyum lega.

"Hayato.. Aku.. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" seru Yamamoto sambil memeluk Gokudera erat-erat.

"Aku tahu," jawab Gokudera pelan sambil membalas pelukan Yamamoto.

~*8059*~*8059*~*8059*~

**#Dua minggu kemudian#**

"Hayato! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Dino-san?" tanya Yamamoto kasar.

"Apa maksudmu aku melakukan apa?!" sergah Gokudera sama kasarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Dino-san tadi siang?" tanya Yamamoto lagi. Kali ini dia berusaha menekan nada suaranya.

"Kami hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis," jawab Gokudera.

"Bisnis? Apa kalian selalu membicarakan maslah bisnis di kamar hotel?" tanya Yamamoto lagi dengan nada sinis.

"A..?! Kau membuntutiku?!" ujar Gokudera tidak percaya.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah percaya padaku!"

"Bukan…"

"... Hayato, kalau kau merasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi kau andalkan, bilang saja langsung padaku. Aku akan berlatih lebih giat dan bekerja lebih keras untukmu! Kalau kau masih tidak puas juga, aku akan pergi dan tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagimu!" seru Yamamoto putus asa.

"Kau tidak mengerti…" bisik Gokudera pelan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti karena kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun padaku!" sergah Yamamoto.

"...Baka! Kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku!" kata Gokudera dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yamamoto kaget melihat Gokudera begitu terpukul, segera saja dia merasa menyesal telah membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya.

"Hayato…"

"Baka!" ujar Gokudera sambil berbalik pergi.

Yamamoto hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

~*8059*~*8059*~*8059*~

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yamamoto-san," ujar Haru ceria.

"Terima kasih, Haru," jawab Yamamoto.

Yamamoto duduk di bangku di depan konter bar. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, teman-temannya mengadakan pesta kejutan untuknya, tapi Yamamoto sama sekali tidak bisa merasa gembira. Dia menghela napas dalam. Setelah bertengkar dengan Gokudera tiga hari yang lalu, Yamamoto sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Gokudera dimana pun. Sampai tadi tiba-tiba dia berada di tengah rombongan anggota Vongola. Gokudera sama sekali tidak menatap matanya apalagi memberikan selamat. Sepertinya, Gokudera merasa kalau kedatangannya ke pesta ini hanya untuk formalitas saja yaitu sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna. Yamamoto menegak minumannya. Sejujurnya, dia merasa depresi di tengah keceriaan ini.

"Yamamoto," seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, Tsuna! Terima kasih sudah datang," kata Yamamoto.

Mereka minum bersama dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Tsuna sebenarnya tahu kalau Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang bertengkar. Tapi, tadi siang Gokudera berpesan untuk tidak ikut campur (tentu saja dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan).

"Terima kasih, sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan ini untukku," sahut Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

Tsuna sudah tidak tahan lagi jadi dia menjawab dengan jujur. "Sebenarnya, bukan aku yang menyiapkan pesta ini tapi Gokudera-kun dan Dino-san."

Yamamoto terkesiap mendengar jawaban Tsuna kemudia dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja konter.

"... Tsuna, aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh. Aku sudah melukai Gokudera," tutur Yamamoto sedih.

Yamamoto pun menceritakan seluruh keluh kesahnya. Tsuna mendengarkan baik-baik seluruh cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Yamamoto, kurasa sebaiknya kau menemui Gokudera-kun di taman belakang sekarang juga. Aku yakin Gokudera-kun sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Aku juga yakin hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja," komentar Tsuna.

Yamamoto berpikir sebentar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kurasa kau benar.. Aku akan menemui Gokudera sekarang juga."

Tsuna melihat Yamamoto keluar dari pintu samping menuju taman belakang café tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, terkadang kedua sahabatnya itu membuatnya gemas dengan segala kesalahpahaman mereka.

~*8059*~*8059*~*8059*~

**#Di taman belakang café#**

Café tempat pesta Yamamoto diselenggarakan terletak di puncak bukit. Dari taman belakang café, Yamamoto bisa melihat titik-titik kecil cahaya dari kota di kaki bukit yang terlihat seperti miniatur langit cerah berbintang di atas kepalanya.

Walaupun malam itu cerah namun pencahayaan taman tetap temaram karena tidak ada sumber penerangan tambahan lain di sana kecuali cahaya bulan dan bintang. Yamamoto memicingkan matanya berusaha mencari sosok Gokudera. Tidak butuh waktu sampai sepuluh detik dia sudah menemukan Gokudera. Yamamoto melihat Gokudera sedang duduk bersandar sendirian di bangku taman yang menghadap kota yang berada di kaki bukit. Asap rokok terlihat berkumpul disekitarnya. Rambut perakya agak berantakan karena tertiup angin gunung.

Yamamoto berjalan perlahan menghampiri Gokudera dan duduk disampingnya tanpa berkata apapun. Selama beberapa saat, Yamamoto hanya menatap cahaya kota dan Gokudera hanya menghisap rokoknya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Yamamoto, selamat ulang tahun," ujar Gokudera tiba-tiba.

Rokoknya sudah habis tapi sisa asap masih mengepul di sekitarnya. Dilatarbelakangi langit berbintang dan dikelilingi kabut tipis disekitarnya, Yamamoto berpikir, Gokudera terlihat mistis. Tanpa bisa menahan diri Yamamoto menyentuh wajah Gokudera, seolah untuk memastikan kalau Gokudera memang ada di situ dan bukan hanya khayalannya saja.

Saat Yamamoto menyentuh wajahnya Gokudera tidak terlonjak atau menjauh, dia justru menekan wajahnya lebih dalam ke tangan Yamamoto dan menutup matanya. Gokudera merasa dia sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan tangan Yamamoto dan mengakui dalam hati kalau dia merindukannya.

Yamamoto merasa tersihir! Rambut perak Gokudera dan kulit pucatnya terlihat bersinar ditimpa cahaya bulan. Dia juga bisa merasakan kehangatan yang merembes dari kulit Gokudera dan dari desahan napasnya.

Yamamoto kemudian menyelusupkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke bawah rambut Gokudera yang terasa halus dibawah sentuhannya. Yamamoto menegakkan kepala Gokudera dengan kedua tangannya membuat Gokudera membuka mata. Yamamoto menempelkan kening mereka.

"Hayato, suki da!" serunya emosional.

Gokudera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi dan bibir Yamamoto.

"Daisuki, Hayato," ucap Yamamoto.

Gokudera mencium Yamamoto. Kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menempelkan kening mereka.

"Yama... Takeshi…" bisik Gokudera.

Yamamoto membatu di tempat, ini adalah kali pertama Gokudera memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Takeshi, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini padamu hanya sekali saja," kata Gokudera sekarang benar-benar terdengar serius.

Yamamoto mengangguk.

Gokudera mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yamamoto lalu berbisik, "Takeshi, aishiteru... Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku selamanya."

Yamamoto perlu beberapa menit untuk memproses perkataan Gokudera. Setelah perkataan Gokudera mengendap dalam pikirannya dia memeluk Gokudera erat-erat dan menangis terharu dipundaknya.

"Aishiteru, Hayato. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu selamanya."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pulang tanpa berpamitan kepada yang lain. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

**#Omake#**

Yamamoto mengetuk sebuah pintu ganda bergaya baroque. Setelah mendengar kata 'masuk' yang terdengar samar dari balik pintu, Yamamoto membuka pintu tersebut.

"Tsuna, ini data yang kau cari kemarin," kata Yamamoto sambil menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen tebal kepada Tsuna.

"Um, terima kasih Yamamoto," sahut Tsuna. Dia mengernyit ketika melihat betapa tebalnya dokumen yang diberikan Yamamoto.

"Maa, maa, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya, Tsuna," ujar Yamamoto ketika dia melihat ekspresi Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya tertawa hambar. Dia akan, dan harus bisa, menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini juga karena Reborn memintanya (baca: memerintah) untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini juga. Dia masih ingin melihat matahari esok hari.

Selama beberapa menit selanjutnya mereka berbincang tentang pembangunan Vongola HQ di Namimori yang beberapa bulan lagi akan dieksekusi. Ketika mereka sedang asyik berdiskusi, terdengar suara ketukan dari luar.

"Masuk," seru Tsuna.

"Juudaime, selamat pagi!" seru Gokudera bersemangat.

"Pagi, Gokudera-kun," balas Tsuna.

"Hayato! Kukira kau masih bernegosiasi dengan Hibari," ujar Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, apa sedang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan ganggu Juudaime!" kata Gokudera kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto hanya mengantarkan data yang kubutuhkan dan kami sekarang sedang berdiskusi tentang pembangunan markas rahasia Vongola di Namimori," Tsuna buru-buru menengahi.

"Ah ya, Juudaime. Hibari sudah memberi lampu hijau pada kita," kata Gokudera bersemangat.

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah~," kata Tsuna lega. Akhirnya, Hibari memperbolehkan mereka membangun markas di Namimori.

"Juudaime, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus segera memberi tahu Gianini tentang hal ini," kata Gokudera.

"Un, terima kasih Gokudera-kun," ujar Tsuna.

"Oi, Takeshi.. Segera kembali ke ruanganmu! Mulai sekarang kita akan semakin sibuk!" ujar Gokudera memperingatkan sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan.

"Maa, maa, aku pasti akan membereskan semua tugasku, Hayato," jawab Yamamoto ringan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Tsuna tertawa kecil. Yamamoto hanya melihatnya dengan kebingungan, dia tidak menangkap ada sesuatu yang lucu.

Tsuna menyadari tatapan bingung Yamamoto. "Akhirnya dia mengatakannya!" seru Tsuna.

"Siapa? Mengatakan apa?" Yamamoto masih bingung.

"Gokudera-kun, dia memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu," jawab Tsuna.

"Mmm heheh," Yamamoto hanya terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yamamoto, selama kau di Amerika," kata Tsuna memulai, "setiap hari, Gokudera-kun melakukan image training agar dia bisa memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu," kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Mata Yamamoto melebar mendengar penjelasan Tsuna.

Kemudian...

"Hayatoooo~!" terdengar suara teriakan Yamamoto yang berlari di koridor mengejar Gokudera.

**=Owari=**

A/N:

Hi minna-san~ Lama tak bersuaa ^^;

Aku tahu sekarang udah telat banget tapiii otanjoubi omedetou Yamamoto-san XD Semoga bahagia selalu dan makin langgeng dengan Gokudera-san X3 Tadinya fic ini mau di-post pas May Day tapi apa daya internet ikut mogok dan baru nyala sekarang huhuhu TT_TT

Fic ini terinspirasi dari note light novel yang berjudul love stage (atau back stage? Lupaa orz), disitu dibilangin kalau orang jepang itu kalau bilang suka sama seseorang biasanya pake 'suki' atau 'daisuki' jarang banget yang pake 'aishiteru' bahkan pasutri pun jarang ngucapin frase 'aishiteru'. kenapa? Karena bagi orang jepang kata2 itu punya makna yang dalem banget jadi mereka jarang pake istilah itu.. atau begitulah yang saya tangkap (dan saya ingat heheh), cmiiw.. makanya saat Goku-san bilang 'aishiteru' Yamamoto-san seneng setengah hidup karena artinya Goku-san udah bener-bener serius terhadap hubungan mereka padahal selama ini Yamamoto-san ngira Goku-san itu ga serius (akibat kelakuan tsundere-nya) hihihi XD

Maafkan juga kalau Gokudera-san jadi OOC orz uh, uh, walaupun tsundere Goku-san is the best tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin Goku-san yang lebih cool dan lebih dewasa terus bisa bikin Yamamoto-san cemburu setengah hidup XP

Ah ya, setting fic ini adalah SYL (Seven years later ^^v), di sini Yamamoto-san udah manggil Goku-san dengan nama depannya tapi karena Goku-san itu dasarnya memang tsundere jadilah dia terlalu malu untuk manggil nama depan Yamamoto-san fufufu XD untunglah akhirnya dia berhasil menelan harga diri (baca: rasa malu) jadi bisa manggil Yamamoto dengan nama kecilnya deh hihihi ;)

Walaupun udah cukup panjang tapi hasil akhir fic ini ga sesuai dengan bayangan pertamaku karena banyak bagian yang dipotong dan diganti supaya ga terlalu panjang untuk jadi one-shot story huhuhu |||orz sebenernya, sekarang lagi digodok nih (udah dua bulan lebih) side story dari cerita ini tentang kenapa Gokudera bersikap aneh.. sesungguhnya dia punya alesan lain.. tapi aku ga yakin bakal beres dalam waktu cepat hiks :'( *salahkan kesibukan RL, selalu!*

Waduh maaf surat cintanya kepanjangan hahah :p well, I hope you can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :D

Jya, mata aimashou~ ciaociao~ ^o^/


End file.
